Always & Forever: The Kendall and Gabi OneShots
by WatchMeBurn-HearMeCry
Summary: yeah, i got bored, decided to write these for my Kendall/OC pairing. Kendall Knight and Gabi McCoy. i will take requests on song fics and one-shots for them if there are any


**ok, um wow...i never thought i would write songfics and one-shots, but i got bored in math class last week and i started writing this while i was listening to this song on my iPod then. (i have a new coat where its easy to hide ear buds, so i listen to my iPod all the time in math and Ms. Jones never notices) so i wrote this, i wasnt going to publish it until my friend Hailie found it and read it and practically threatend to kill me if i didnt, so, here is my first Kendall and Gabi one-shot/song fic, i know it sucks, but hey, this is the first song fic i have ever written! its progress then what it could have been! it pretty much takes place in that five month period after A Beautiful Mess and before Animal I Have Become. i dont know if i got the lyrics perfectly correct, i used an app on my iPod. oh, and if i get death threats on how bad this is, Animal I Have Become will stay on Hiatus for an extra month then i have planned. but let me know what you think, just without death threats. **

**

* * *

**

_Oh  
__Wait a minute  
__Before you tell me anything  
__How was your day  
__Cuz I have been missing you by my side  
__Yeah_

Gabi walked through the front door of her apartment exhausted from her long day. Her character on Days Of Our Lives, Mia McCormick, had a lot of scenes to film today. Her character finally told her boyfriend, Will Horton that she had a baby with her ex boyfriend, Chad and she never told him she was pregnant and she gave her baby up for adoption, the scenes was supposed to be super intense. Will was going to be so mad at her for keeping that from her and Mia w as supposed to be so upset that he was mad and was going to cry a lot.

Every time she and Dylan, the portrayer of Will, tried filming the scene, they kept messing up and busted out laughing. Needless to say, they only got two whole bits filmed. When Mia opened the door and let Will in so they could talk, and them sitting down at her kitchen table to talk. She could tell the director was getting mad because they kept messing up and laughing.

And to top that off, she had a whole other script to work on memorizing for the scenes after Will walks out, leaving Mia a mess.

Gabi pulled the script out of her bag and dropped it on her wooden coffee table in her living room where it landed with a thud. The logo was clearly printed on the front and was really thick. Just looking at it made her want to go to sleep for a month

So instead, she sat down on the sofa and pulled out her phone from her jean pocket and flipped it open seeing that she had one missed call and a new voicemail. She instantly clicked the button to see whose call she missed.

Her heart sank when she read the name.

Kendall.

For the past week they had been playing telephone tag for the past week. two weeks ago, Big Time Rush left for their second tour to promote their newest album. Big Time Rush was becoming more popular. Practically every girl in the country aged fourteen through nineteen was lusting after them. They were bigger then Justin Bieber. And that was saying something.

Kendall wanted nothing more then to have Gabi accompany him on the tour and never being away from her. be able to embrace her after a show, knowing that after the high from being on stage went away, he would have the 'high' feeling he got when he was around his girlfriend that he loved more then anything.

Gabi wanted that too. To be with the guy she loved and not be apart from him for the three months the tour lasted. But Gabi couldn't.

She had work.

Mia was becoming a pretty popular character on Days, everyone wanted to know when her past about having a baby was going to come out. They wanted to know how Will would react to that. if she could keep the secret from her ex boyfriend Chad. If she could keep the secret that she gave her baby to Nicole. And even if Mia would ever find out that Nicole switched her baby, Grace, with Sami's baby, Sydney.

Fans were cheering on Wia (Will and Mia) and Chia (Chad and Mia) Will, Mia and Chad were becoming very popular teenage characters. They were even added to the opening credits of the show.

Needless to say, Gabi couldn't leave work for three months to go on tour with Kendall. The producer of Days needed her at work. Her storyline was building up and is getting pretty big. Mia couldn't just disappear from Salem for a few months right after she told Will that Chad had got her pregnant and she had the baby and never told him. then she wouldn't be the only one without a current storyline. It would affect Will, Chad, Nicole, Sami, and EJ.

Kendall had already been gone for a little less then two weeks and Gabi missed him like crazy. Whenever he tried to call she either didn't have her phone with her or it was turned off. it was the same whenever she tried to call Kendall.

It had been so long since she had actually heard Kendall's voice. Every time they managed to communicate, it was either text or IM. Nothing vocal like a phone call or video chat.

Thank god he left a voicemail this time. at least she could hear his voice even if it wasn't in a way where she could have a conversation.

Her fingers quickly dialed her voicemail and she put in her password, Four-five-three-three. She used a word instead of a date like most people. Well, technically it was initials, GKFE, (Gabi and Kendall Forever) she knew it was cheesy, but really easy for her to remember and it did mean something to her. she and Kendall were counting on forever. As soon as she dialed the number it took her to the menu and she clicked to listen to the voicemail she had.

'hey Gabs, its me, just wanted to talk, hear the sound of your voice, looks like your voicemail will have to do," Kendall's voice paused for a moment. "the tour is going great so far, most of the shows have been sold out, we are about to go on stage in Omaha, just thought I would give you a call to let you know how much I love you and miss you, call me when you get a chance, bye,"

she sighed when the voicemail ended, it just made her miss Kendall more. The call came in three hours ago, maybe he was off stage by now and hopefully near his phone. So she quickly speed dialed him.

"hey, its Kendall, sorry I missed your call, leave a message after the beep,"

Gabi removed the phone from her ear and flipped the phone closed and just stared at it. She knew that the next few months were gonna be like hell without Kendall.

_Did I wake you out of your dream  
__I'm sorry by I couldn't sleep  
__You calm me down  
__There is something about the sound of your voice_

A week later, Gabi woke up in the middle of the night to her cell phone ringtone going off. She sleepily opened her eyes and rubbed them a little before sitting up in her bed and grabbing her phone off the nightstand and flipping open not even bothering to check the caller id.

"hello," she said still half asleep as she lied back down on her back.

"I'm sorry Gabs, I know it's the middle of the night, it's just been so long since we've actually had a conversation, and I really needed to hear your voice,"

Gabi instantly got wide-awake as soon as she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Kendall," she said. "oh my god, don't worry about it, I have been waiting to hear from you for so long,"

"I know, I'm sorry, we've been really busy with the tour, James had another panic attack when his hair was limp and lifeless, and then Carlos and Logan got chased half a mile in Denver by screaming fans," Kendall told her. "how are you doing Gabs? What's going on in LA?"

"nothing too exciting is happening here," Gabi told him. "I just…I just really miss you,"

"I miss you too," Kendall said. "the tour would definitely be more fun if I had you here with me,"

"I know, and I really wish I could be there too," Gabi said. "but, Mia is becoming a really big character and her storyline is huge and if I want my acting career to take off as a daytime star, I have to be here,"

"I know, I just wish that it didn't have to be so complicated right now," Kendall replied.

"I wish that too," Gabi responded. "I wish that we could at least talk on the phone at a decent hour of the day,"

"yeah, I'm sorry," Kendall said. "I just really needed to hear your voice,"

"its fine,' Gabi said. "its not like I wouldn't need to get up soon anyway,"

"did I wake you up from a good dream?" Kendall asked.

"depends, do you call being stuck on a deserted island with Orlando Bloom count as a good dream?" Gabi asked him with a laugh.

"he better have been chasing you with an ax on that island and you better have been running away from him,"

Gabi laughed again.

"relax, I was having that creepy Nightmare on Elm Street dream again," Gabi told him. "the only other person in that dream was Freddy Krueger chasing me with those knife finger things,"

"I still don't like that, wasn't Freddy Krueger a pedophile?"

"don't worry, he didn't get anywhere near me," Gabi told him. "I am a pretty fast runner, he was just yelling at me that he was going to kill me, so don't worry, Freddy didn't get near me and neither did Orlando Bloom, your safe,"

before Kendall could respond to that, the sound of Gabi's alarm clock stopped him.

"is that your alarm?"

"yeah, sorry, I have to get ready to go the set,"

"its fine, go out there and be great,"

"ok, um…call me when you get a chance,"

"I will, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

_I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem)  
__Soon we'll be together  
__We'll pick up right where we left off_

"don't lie to me Mia, I heard every word from when you were on the phone with Will,"

Gabi walked from where she was and turned away from Casey, (her co-star on Days) crossing her arms.

"no, listen, what you think you heard…" Gabi started looking down and not making eye contact.

"it finally makes sense," Casey said as he walked over to her "you had a baby, you were never in rehab, you left school so you could have a baby, my baby, and that's why you were so upset that I never kept in touch,"

Gabi turned toward him but still looked down not making eye contact.

"Chad…"

"no, my parents forced me to go to that stupid boarding school, ok, you thought I didn't give a damn, so you had it on your own," Casey said to her getting mad. "and cut me out of your life, you know what, I never would have let you go through that alone if you told me, you got to believe me Mia,"

Gabi looked up at him making eye contact but still had her arms crossed.

"I knew you at school Chad, better then anyone, I know how you think, you would have found the money to take some trip to an in and out clinic," Gabi told him in a small voice.

Casey just shook his head as looked at Gabi.

"Mia, you're right, I might have, but hey, even if I was a jerk back then, I still have the right to know where my baby is,"

"a right?" Gabi said sarcastically.

"Mia, what the hell did you do with my kid?" Casey asked her as he glared at her.

Gabi scoffed as she looked back at him

"if you would have called me and let me know why you disappeared…"

"you would have done things differently," Casey interrupted her. "with the baby,"

Gabi looked back at him near tears.

"maybe,"

she just looked at Casey for a moment before looking back to the ground.

"no," she then turned and walked past him toward the table in the kitchen they were in. "no, I wouldn't,"  
"make up your mind, Mia," Casey said as he turned and followed her.

"I don't know, ok Chad," Gabi said frustrated as she stopped walking and turned to look at him. "were both in high school, we could never give her the life she deserved,"

Casey just looked at her for a moment taking in what she said.

"it…it um…it was a girl?"

Gabi just looked back at him in tears.

"yeah,"

"do you have a picture of her, what did she look like?"

Gabi looked down and sniffled before she shook her head in response.

"I want to see her," Casey said "where is she?"

Gabi took her eyes that were glued to the floor and just looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Chad, I gave my baby up for adoption," she said after a moment before turning and walking over to the table in the kitchen and leaning against one of the chairs. "all I know is she has a good home,"

Casey looked at her tearing up.

"ok, but…but where?" he asked. "with who?"

"I don't know," Gabi replied. "it was a closed adoption,"

"you mean the mother and the parents never meet?" Casey asked her.

Gabi nodded.

"Right, it's all handled by the agency,"

"so how do you know she has a good home?"

"because, the agency has a great reputation, and they do background checks and all that stuff…Chad, they promised me everything would be taken care of,"

"and now…now I'm supposed to believe that?" Casey asked frustrated.

"what?" Gabi said confused.

"look, I know you never touched drugs, and you never went to rehab, and you would never trust some agency with your kid,"

"no really," Gabi replied to him.

"Mia, you are a total freak about checking every single detail, you always have been," Casey said "you would never hand your kid over to some total stranger,"

Casey then glared at her.

"I am not fooling around here any more Mia, tell me where my kid is," he said with his voice raised.

"honestly, I have no idea where in the world that baby is," Gabi replied.

"then where are the papers?"

"what?"

"oh come on Mia, the agency you used, the one with the great reputation, what's the name,"

"why are you asking me questions like that?" Gabi said mad with her voice raising too.

"you cant sign away anything, let alone a baby without plenty of paperwork and crap like that including both parents signature and you sure as hell didn't have mine," Casey nearly at her.

"Honestly, I didn't think you would care," Gabi yelled back "and I'm sorry, but it's to late,"

"no its not,"

"what?"

"look, I am going to get my own lawyer, I am going to undo this adoption and get my daughter back,"

"You can't undo the adoption Chad, everything was legal,"

"what is the name of the agency you used?"

"I am not going to tell you," Gabi told him mad,

"look, I have a right to know," Casey Replied sternly to her.

"stop saying you have a right," Gabi yelled. "you didn't even know I was pregnant, and you left, you never even called,"

"that doesn't matter," Casey said mad.

"it mattered to me," Gabi yelled. "you lost all your rights a long time ago,"

"just give me the damn name!" Casey yelled back at her.

"NO," Gabi yelled back.

"ok, fine, where is your computer, I am sure I can find it in that," Casey said as he walked over to her backpack that was on the table they were by.

"no," Gabi said mad as she went after him and grabbed it from him and Casey and her fought over it.

"Hey, hey, hey,"

a guy there age with dirty blonde hair came through the front door.

"Get away from her, man," he yelled as he ran over and pushed Casey away from Gabi.

Casey grabbed him by the back and pushed him against the counter and started punching him in the stomach, causing Gabi to move away. The guy then pushed Casey off of him and shoved him against one of the walls in the rooms and started to punch him.

"hey," Gabi yelled as she ran over and pulled the guy off Casey. "both of you, stop,"

she held the guy back as Casey regained his breath and glared at him.

"what is he trying to do?" the guy asked.

"he wanted to my computer," Gabi told him.

the guy looked from her to him.

"what for?" he asked.

"so I could read her diary," Casey replied mad.

The guy looked to Gabi then back to Casey again.

"you told him?"

"no, she didn't have to tell me," Casey nearly yelled "I have to hear about my own baby by overhearing her talk about it with you Will, now where is she?"

"why are you asking me, man, I don't know," Will's portrayer, Dylan replied confused to him.

"I already told you, I don't know where she is right now," Gabi told Casey mad.

"you think this is over, well think again," Casey said pist off

"Chad, please…"

"shut it, I am going to go find my kid," Casey then practically ran out of the front door mad.

Gabi sighed and leaned into Dylan.

"and CUT,"

a little bell dinged and Gabi leaned away from Dylan and Casey walked back through the front door of the 'house'

"you guys did great," the director said as he walked over to the three of them. "Casey, good emotion, I loved every bit of it, you played the part great, the whole sorrow and anger in finding out about your daughter that way was perfect, don't change a thing,"

Casey nodded.

the director then turned to Dylan.

"Dylan, you did pretty well, but just try to act more like you have no idea what the hell Chad's talking about and make it more believable,"

Dylan nodded.

"yeah, I will work on that,"

the director then turned to Gabi.

"Gabi, your doing pretty good, you just seem a little preoccupied, make what Mia is telling Chad more believable, I need you to persuade me that you have no idea where your baby is, you need to believe it, you want to not only persuade Chad, but the audience as well,"

"but the audience knows that Mia gave Nicole her baby," Gabi said.

"yes, but, have you seen Brianna Brown's performance on General Hospital?" the director asked her.

Gabi nodded.

"yeah, she's crazy Lisa,"

"the way she portrays Lisa is great, I know she is the one who has been doing all those things like trashing Robin's locker and cutting Robin's face out of the her wedding picture with Patrick, I see her do that, but the way the character denies it, she does a perfect job convincing Patrick she didn't do anything, I need you to be like that, can you do that for me Gabi?"

Gabi nodded. "yeah, I will work on that,"

"ok, good," the director replied. "you guys can take a ten minute break, then lets do the scene over again,"

the director then walked off.

Dylan turned to Casey.

"he's right dude, that was really good," he said.

"thanks, for a moment, I almost believe the scene was real," Casey said with a smile.

Gabi walked over to the kitchen table and sat down leaning forward in one of the chairs and leaned forward, Dylan and Casey noticed instantly.

"you ok Gabi?" Dylan asked as he walked over with Casey right behind him.

"yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," Gabi replied as she looked down.

"Kendall," Casey said as he sat down in a chair next to her.

Gabi just nodded.

"how long has he been gone?" Dylan asked as he sat on the other side of her.

"only a month," Gabi replied. "still two more to go, and I don't know how long it will be before I go crazy,"

"have you still not been able to call him?" Casey asked her.

"we have talked a few times, but its never like a really long conversation, the longest one has been was two days ago before he went on stage, and the call only lasted three minutes before his stupid producer yelled at him to get off the phone and go sign autographs and stop wasting his time talking on the phone with me," Gabi explained.

"where is he tonight?" Dylan asked her.

"Miami," Gabi answered him. "there a few hours ahead of us and he is going to be on the east coast for another two weeks, making it extremely hard for us to be able to talk, I seriously don't know how long I will be able to last, I just really wish I could be with him right now,"

"what stopped you from going?" Dylan asked her.

"I couldn't get the time off, Gary wouldn't give it to me," Gabi answered him referring to Gary Tomlin, the shows executive producer. "apparently Mia's storyline is too popular and stuff that they cant give me a couple months off,"

"that doesn't make sense, soap operas record months in advance," Casey said speaking up. "you could go and make it back in time to start filming again, we would have to do it fast, cut down rehearsal time, but we could still do it,"

"Casey, that's not exactly how it is," Dylan said as he looked to Casey.

"what about Bree Williamson from One Life To Live," Casey said. "She even pre-taped before she left the show for a few months,"

"Bree was on maternity leave," Dylan replied. "Her character was pregnant also and her character had to be on bed rest, she pre-taped that stuff easily before her maternity leave,"

"no, she did the normal amount of taping," Casey said arguing with Dylan.

"It doesn't matter how the taping and the pre-taping works," Gabi said standing up. "I can't leave work, I have to be here and he is out there touring with millions of girls that are practically in love with them and scream out marriage proposals whenever he is on stage,"

both Dylan and Casey could tell she was getting stressed.

"Ok, calm down," Casey said calmly. "You don't need to worry about that, he loves you, and you have a great relationship like that, you are around me and Dylan all the time, and he never worries that something could happen, and you and Dylan have all those kissing scenes and we have all those flashbacks, nothings happened between us,"

"Yeah, because your dating Molly," Gabi told him referring to Molly Burnett, The actress who played the role of Melanie Layton on the show "and Dylan is Dylan, what do you expect from him?"

"Hey," Dylan said as he stood up. "That was very offensive,"

"It doesn't matter," Gabi said frustrated. "Kendall is all the way in Miami, right now, I am stuck here,"

Gabi then frustrated kicked a chair at the table.

"McCoy,"

she, Dylan and Casey looked up to see the director walking over to them again.

"that is the frustration I need," he said pointing to Gabi. "when Mia is telling Chad to give up, she will not tell him where their daughter is and that she gave her to Nicole, I need you to act like that, now lets start the scene over, places everyone,"

Dylan quickly rushed out of the door to the kitchen set and Gabi and Casey got to where they were supposed to be standing for the beginning of the scene.

"don't worry, he's not as far away as he seems," Casey told her.

Gabi nodded in response.

"ACTION,"

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
__Is just one thing that I gotta do  
__tuck you in every night on the phone  
__tuck you in every night on the phone_

"Kendall, two minutes,"

Kendall nodded as he stared down at his cell phone screen with his green eyes focused on the background. A picture of him with Gabi. He had his arms wrapped around her holding her close and they were both laughing.

He hated being away from her. it hurt worse then anything he has ever felt before. His phone vibrated and signaling he had gotten a new text message. Kendall quickly opened it but sadly, it wasn't her, it was Carlos.

'did your dressing room have any corndogs?'

Kendall ignored the message. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Carlos right now. James and Logan would have to calm him down and find him a corndog before they went on stage because apparently, it was good luck for Carlos to eat one before each performance. (it made no sense to Kendall, but whatever worked for Carlos…)

He quickly went to send a new message and typed in Gabi's number.

'I'm gonna call u after the show, please answer,'

he quickly clicked send and sent the message.

"Kendall, come on," Carlos yelled as he ran over. "its time for show,"

he grabbed Kendall's phone from his hand and chucked it somewhere backstage and then grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

_not gonna let me take another goodbye  
__babe, it wont be long  
__you're the one that I'm waiting on  
__girl, I'll be thinking about you  
__worldwide  
__worldwide  
__worldwide_

Gabi looked at Casey nervous and Dylan was standing next to her.

"what have you done Chad?" Gabi asked mad.

"what do you think I've done?" Casey said to her. "I went to see my little girl,"

Gabi sighed and put her hands on the back of her head and stepped to the right.

"oh my god," she said.

"what, I find out who my baby really is and you expect to stay in the shadows and wait until you tell me what to do?" Casey asked frustrated.

"so you saw Sydney?" Gabi asked nervous as she crossed her arms.

"yeah," Casey answered her simply "yeah, I saw my baby, our baby,"

Casey looked at Gabi who then looked to Dylan nervous and he looked at Casey

"where did you see her?" Gabi asked him getting more nervous,

"at her house," Casey said annoyed. "no, let me rephrase that, her mansion,"

"I don't get this," Gabi said confused and frantic "how did this happen, the DiMera's nanny just let you in?"

"no, there wasn't any nanny," Casey said as he glared at Gabi. "it was the dad, or at least the guy who thought he was the dad, you know who I'm talking about,"

"you told EJ your Sydney's father?" Gabi said mad.

"the man had the right to know, just like I did," Casey said mad.

"Chad you don't understand, you ruined everything," Gabi nearly yelled mad. "now Nicole will never get to keep Sydney

"awe…so Nicole isn't going to get to keep the baby," Casey said with fake concern.

"do you think this is funny?" Gabi replied as she crossed her arms.

"no, I think your delusional, that's what," Casey shot back at her. "well, I have a news flash for you Mia, Nicole DiMera isn't going to keep the baby, because the baby isn't hers, she is yours and mine,"

"Chad, you don't understand," Gabi said frustrated and near tears.

"you hid her from me Mia," Casey said mad. "you made up stories and lied through your teeth, but that isn't going to happen anymore, because I am going to get my daughter back, and fix everything you caused,"

Dylan stepped forward.

"Calm down, don't talk to her like that," Dylan said to Casey mad. "she doesn't deserve it,"

"she doesn't deserve it?" Casey said sarcastically. "the hell she does,"

Gabi stepped forward and turned to Dylan.

"Will, stop, he's right," she said giving up "what I did was wrong and dishonest,"

"well, at least she's being honest now," Casey said bitterly.

"but doesn't that tell you anything?" Gabi asked as she turned from Dylan, "that I love my baby so much, our baby, that I would do anything for her?"

"yeah, well so will I," Casey said turned around to walk out of the kitchens door.

"Stop please" Gabi said grabbing his arm stopping him. "please, don't leave,"

Casey stopped and just glared at Gabi who then turned to Dylan,

"do you mind giving us a minute?" she asked him.

"you sure?" Dylan asked as he glared at Casey.

Gabi nodded,

"yeah,"

Dylan looked skeptically from her to Casey.

"I'll be outside if you need me," he said walking to the door.

Casey slammed the door shut behind Dylan and continued his death glare at Gabi.

"well, you have him well trained," he said annoyed.

"do you have any good thing to s ay about Will?" Gabi asked as she crossed her arms.

"I have no respect for the guy," Casey answered her. "I'm surprised he's even defending you considering all the lies you've told him,"

"he understands why I did it," she responded.

"so what's next, what are you going to do now to keep me from getting my daughter back?"

"I'm going to apologize," Gabi said as a few tears fell from her eyes. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you,"

"words, they don't mean that much coming from you,"

Casey walked past her farther into the kitchen toward the table and sat down

"what?"

"I don't believe you anymore, everything you've said is a lie," Casey answered her simply

"but I'm not lying now, Chad!" Gabi said. "from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were smart, a lot smarter then me,"

"where the hell are you going with this Mia?"

Gabi sat down across from him at the table.

"I'm trying to tell you that I think you're a really great person, and you have a great future ahead of you, I care about you…"

Gabi was cut off when the chorus to the song Airplanes filled the air.

"CUT!"

the director got up from his spot behind the camera and Gabi sighed leaning forward.

"whose phone is that?" he asked mad.

"mine," Gabi said frustrated. "I'm sorry, I thought I had it on vibrate or turned off,"

"well, if its so important that it interrupted your important scene with Casey, answer it, we need to get this scene filmed, we are already a day behind, we need to be at the part where Nicole convinces Mia to lie again about how Chad isn't the father, that way she can keep Sydney,"

Gabi grabbed her phone from her front jean pocket and stared at the caller ID.

"Kendall," she said in a small voice as she stared at the screen.

"answer it," Casey told her.

Gabi flipped her phone open.

"hey," she said.

"hey, I just really need to talk to you again, this tour is getting harder and harder, James nearly killed Carlos last night and I am getting to the point where I just want to punch both of them in the face and throw them out a window…"

"Kendall, I would love to talk right now but I cant," Gabi told him. "I'm at work,"

Kendall sighed.

"ok," he said. "sorry, I just was thinking about you and…"

"don't apologize," Gabi said. "I was thinking about you too,"

"McCoy, hurry up," the director yelled at her.

"I got to go," Gabi said.

"ok, just know that I'm thinking about you worldwide,"

"I'll be thinking about you worldwide too," Gabi said.

She then flipped her phone closed and noticed the director was looking down at her with both hands on the set table.

"was that your boyfriend?" the director asked her.

Gabi nodded without making eye contact with him.

"ok, everybody, take five," the director yelled to the cast and crew that were working this scene, "Casey, go talk to Dylan about who you think Mia should end up with,"

Casey nodded and got up from the chair and walked out the front door of the set to where Dylan was.

"listen, McCoy, you have been on this show as Mia McCormick for almost ten months, we love you here, you are becoming a great part of the Days family, but, right now, I am having more problems with you then Molly who has been here for over three years," he told her. "you need to get your act together, play Mia and stop worrying about your boyfriend, or you might be wishing on the airplanes in night when you pretend they are shooting stars for a new job,"

_yes I may meet a million pretty girls a day  
__but don't you worry  
__cuz you have my heart_

"who do I make this out too?"

Kendall was sitting with James, Carlos and Logan at a table with security close by because they were signing autographs for the fans.

The dark haired girl that stood in front of him just looked at him smiling.

"Violet," the girl said.

Kendall looked back down to the CD in front of him at the table and quickly signed it and handed it back to the girl who just smiled at him.

"thanks,"

she then turned around and walked away and the next girl in line walked up. Kendall instantly noticed she had dark brown eyes. Just like Gabi's, causing him to miss her even more and feel the empty feeling in his chest.

The girl handed a CD to Kendall.

"it's Kristina," she told him. "with a K instead of C-H,"

Kendall nodded as he quickly signed the CD and handed it back to her.

"thanks," she said. "I just want to say that Big Time Rush is amazing, your music has really helped me get through a hard time in my life, it just made me happy again and see how great life is,"

"that's great to hear," Kendall said to her, "I'm happy that it helped,"

Kristina smiled before turning around and walking away, leaving no one left in Kendall's line, causing him to lean back in his chair and take a deep breath. He glanced to James who sat next to Carlos on his left. a blonde girl stood in front of him getting a pair of converse shoes signed by James. He was obviously flirting with her.

Didn't James understand that flirting with random fans was going to give them false hope. James would never date someone who was just a fan unless she was super hot and not clinically insane.

"um…excuse me,"

Kendall looked up to see a eight-year-old girl in front of him. he smiled at her. the younger fans were definitely his favorites. He did love all of his fans, its just that the younger ones weren't screaming out marriage proposals to him all the time or throwing themselves at them. They just looked up to them and loved the music. There was no 'marry me Kendall!' or 'Kendall, call me!' that came from the older fans.

"what can I do for you?" Kendall asked the girl as he leaned forward.

"can you sign this for me?" the girl asked him as she handed him her copy of their CD.

"of course," Kendall said. "what's your name?"

"Lindsey," the girl told him.

Kendall quickly signed the CD and handed it back to the girl and she turned and walked away.

He sighed yet again, causing James to glance over to him.

"dude, be happy, there are hundreds of girls here," James told him. "forget about her,"

"I'm not just gonna forget about her," Kendall said to James mad.

"dude, you look awful, you need to get over her and focus on the tour," James said. "there are hundreds of girls here, forget her and focus on them,"

"dude, I am not going to just forget about my girlfriend," Kendall said. "you might be able to practically be in love with more then one girl, but I cant, I love Gabi and I am not going to go out with some fan girl, James, being away from Gabi is hard, because I actually love her unlike how you feel about girls, you treat them like their purpose is to serve you and make you happy,"

Kendall then stood up and walked away from James, Carlos and Logan and pulled out his phone as soon as he was far away enough. He quickly dialed her number and like always, it went straight to voicemail.

"hey, its me," Kendall said. "I just really need to hear your voice, as soon as you get this, call me, I don't care how late it is, it could be three in the morning for all I care, I just really need to hear your voice,"

Kendall then flipped his phone closed and took a deep breath.

This was getting a lot harder.

_it ain't easy  
__to keep moving city to city  
__just get up and go  
__the show must go on  
__but I need you to be strong _

the moment Kendall's cell phone went off in his hotel room, he quickly grabbed it and answered it.

"hello,"

"I got your message," he heard Gabi say. "I called as soon as I got off work, is everything ok, what happened?"

"its nothing, I just really needed to hear your voice," Kendall answered her.

"seriously Kendall, what happened?"

"James was just being James, Gabs, its nothing to worry about,"

"well, I'm really happy you called me," Gabi said. "this is just getting so hard, I don't know if I can last another month of this,"

Kendall sighed.

"I know, I don't know if I will last either, I just really wish you were here, with me,"

"a month doesn't sound nearly as long as it feels, I really wish I could get off work, but the director is really mad at me, I haven't been doing my best and we are behind a few days," Gabi said. "he actually threatened to fire me,"

"he what?"

"yeah, he said that I need to get my act together or I will be wishing on airplanes in the night sky as shooting stars for a new job,"

"aren't you on contract though?"

"soap opera contracts only are for six months or a year, either way, my contract is ending soon and if I want to keep this job, if I want to keep being Mia McCormick, I need to get my head in the game, but, honestly, I don't know if I want to be Mia McCormick if it means that we will be busy all the time and not see each other a lot,"

"Gabs, its only a month,"

"but what about after this month, you are always busy at the studio, and I always have to be here shooting, and then rehearsing, Kendall, I see more of Dylan and Casey then you, one girl can only take so much Dylan and Casey,"

"Gabs, calm down," Kendall told her calmly. "don't quit your job, you love acting and you love being a daytime actress, its what you wanted, you love being Mia, this is your dream, you want to be a daytime actress then a primetime or movie one because you grew up watching General Hospital, One Life To Live and all those shows,"

"but I love you more then being Mia McCormick,"

"Gabs, just calm down, don't quit yet," Kendall told her. "tomorrow were in New York, I need you to stay strong until I get back, we will figure this all out then, I promise, please be strong for me,"

Kendall heard her take a deep breath.

"ok, I will be strong for you for another month," Gabi said.

"thank you," Kendall said. "I got to go, just know I love you,"

"I love you too," Gabi said.

Kendall flipped his phone closed and sighed. He had no idea what to do.

_wherever the wind blows me  
__you're still the one and only  
__girl on my mind_

"_stop saying you have a right," Mia yelled. "you didn't even know I was pregnant, and you left, you never even called,"_

_"that doesn't matter," Chad said mad._

_"it mattered to me," Mia yelled. "you lost all your rights a long time ago,"_

_"just give me the damn name!" Chad yelled back at her. _

_"NO," Mia yelled back._

_"ok, fine, where is your computer, I am sure I can find it in that," Chad said as he walked over to her backpack that was on the table they were by._

_"no," Mia said mad as she went after him and grabbed it from him and Chad and her fought over it._

_"Hey, hey, hey," _

_a guy there age with dirty blonde hair came through the front door. Will Horton. _

_"Get away from her, man," he yelled as he ran over and pushed Chad away from Mia._

_Chad grabbed him by the back and pushed him against the counter and started punching him in the stomach, causing Mia to move away. Will then pushed Chad off of him and shoved him against one of the walls in the rooms and started to punch him._

_"hey," Mia yelled as she ran over and pulled Will off Chad. "both of you, stop,"_

_she held Will back as Chad regained his breath and glared at him._

_"what is he trying to do?" Will asked._

_"he wanted to my computer," _

_"what for?"_

_"so I could read her diary,"_

_"you told him?"_

_"no, she didn't have to tell me, I have to hear about my own baby by overhearing her talk about it with you Will, now where is she?"_

_"why are you asking me, man, I don't know,"_

"Kendall come on,"

Kendall looked up from his laptop screen and paused the video he was watching on youtube, to see James.

"Kendall, come on, we need to get going, we have a concert in Las Vegas tomorrow,"

James walked into the room and looked on the screen of Kendall's computer.

"what the hell are you watching?" he asked.

He then looked at the title of the video. It had yesterdays date and said DOOL Gabi McCoy as Mia McCormick scenes

"are you seriously watching a soap opera?" James asked with a laugh.

Kendall quickly shut his laptop and stood up.

"James, I was just watching her scenes from yesterday," Kendall said as he put his laptop in his backpack.

"yeah, but she works on a soap opera," James said.

"seriously, dude, I was just watching my girlfriends scenes from yesterday, her acting means a lot to her," Kendall said. "how can I not watch her scenes, she is really proud of this storyline and her work on it, its huge for her character,"

"ok, whatever dude," James said. "I don't have time to argue with you on how weird that is, Freight Train has our stuff on the bus, Gustavo wants to leave as soon as possible, so get your mind of your girlfriend and on our tour, there is only three weeks left, get your head in the game,"

James then walked out of the room leaving Kendall there just thinking.

Could he really last three more weeks without her?

_no, there ain't no one better  
__so always remember  
__always remember  
__girl you're mine_

Gabi sat in the living room of her apartment in her pajamas curled up on the sofa. She had a popcorn bowl in her lap and stared at the TV screen. It was three in the morning, but, she couldn't sleep and she had the day off work tomorrow thanks to Casey having a family emergency and needed to go home to Santa Clara. So, Mia couldn't have any scenes without Chad so Gabi wasn't filming until further notice. So that was why she was up at three in the morning, watching One Tree Hill reruns.

_Confetti rained down in the Tree Hill High School gym and everyone was screaming and happy. The Tree Hill Ravens just won state!_

_Lucas looked over to see Peyton standing by herself just caught up in the moment and then started walking over to her. _

_"hey, nice shot!" Peyton said to him as he walked over._

_"nice legs," Lucas said to her causing Peyton to laugh. "little chickeny,"_

_Peyton stepped forward and hugged Lucas and he hugged her back and they stayed like that for a moment._

_"well, I'll be seeing ya," Peyton said with a smile,_

_she then turned to walk away and made it a few steps before Lucas called out her name._

_"hey Peyton,"_

_she turned around._

_"yeah,"_

_Lucas walked back over to her weaving through the crowd on the basketball court that was a mixture of players, cheerleaders and super fans._

_"its you," he said. _

_"what?" Peyton said confused. _

_"when all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me, its you," Lucas told her. _

_Peyton just looked back at him shocked._

_"its you Peyton,"_

_Peyton just smiled back at him and Lucas put his hand to the side of her face and kept it there for a moment before he kissed her. _

Gabi sighed.

"why cant we all have Leyton moments," she said to herself. "Lucas and Peyton were just so perfect for each other, why can we all have what they have,"

Gabi put a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth as she continued to watch the TV screen, where the gym was given a bird's eye view of Peyton and Lucas's kiss while confetti was still raining down.

"why is everything so complicated,"

before Gabi can say anything else, she hears a knock on her apartments front door. She sighed and pt the popcorn bowl down and stood up and walked down the hallway.

the knock continued.

"I'm coming," she called out tired.

Gabi ran her hand through her blonde hair as she continued to walk before she took the ponytail holder from around her wrist and threw her messy blonde hair up in a ponytail. She definitely wasn't expecting to have someone knocking on her apartment door at three o'clock in the morning but whoever it was, was going to have to be ok that she was wearing plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt and her hair was a frizzy mess.

Whoever was there, knocked again.

"I'm coming," Gabi called out annoyed. "calm down,"

She sighed and finally made it over to the front door and opened it without looking through the peephole.

"look, its three in the morning…"

Gabi paused after she saw who was on the other side of the door. She just looked at them in shock and her mouth dropped open.

"I know, but I just had to see you,"

standing in front of Gabi, was Kendall. Before she could think about how none of this made sense because he was supposed to be in Dallas tonight with the rest of the band, she practically launched herself into his arms. Kendall held her close not wanting to let go, just happy to have her in his arms again.

"what…what are you doing here, you are supposed to be in Dallas?" Gabi asked him shocked. "not here on my doorstep at three in the morning,"

"I couldn't take it any longer," Kendall told her. "I wouldn't have been able to last two more weeks without you, two and a half months were enough torture, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be here,"

"but what about the tour?" Gabi asked him. "Carlos, James and Logan,"

"they are going to have to go on without me," Kendall told her. "I need to be with who matters most to me," he paused as he pushed a loose strand of blonde hair that didn't make it fully in her ponytail behind her ear. "and that is you,"

Gabi couldn't help but smile.

"Gabs, you mean the world to me, and the past few months have been hell, I don't want to be away from you again," Kendall told her. "so here I am, and I don't plan on leaving again,"

"always and forever," Gabi said with a smile.

"always and forever," Kendall confirmed before he leaned down to kiss her. "Always and forever,"


End file.
